The Broken Road
by TerraScarlett
Summary: What happens between Mai and Valon after Dartz is beaten. Mai's POV.


_Sometimes we must lose ourselves to find ourselves._

After the serpent was vanquished and all the souls restored all that remained were the memories. I remembered the dark human I had become, the cold, ruthless duellist who, for some strange reason, had two guys in love with her. After the whole ordeal with Marik I was a different person, and to hide the turmoil within I fled from my friends.

When Valon found me and offered me power and a new beginning, I took it like a thirst-ridden traveller takes a drink without asking or caring if it is drugged. I became the fourth of Dartz's closest. Raphael was too quiet, Alister too edgy and about to snap…then there was Valon, a lone wanderer like me. Of course, this new me didn't want any emotional bonds with people.

Dartz made me believe Yugi and the others had abandoned me. So while Valon obviously developed feelings for me, I stayed distant. It's a wonder he kept trying. I didn't realize my feelings were developing for him too…

When I watched Joey beat him and his soul be taken…something inside me snapped. I realized I loved him. And then I felt anger, at him for losing, at Joey for beating him. At both of them for loving me, and at me for loving Valon.

I was winning when he collapsed from exhaustion; I then remembered all we had been through together—even back in Duellist Kingdom—but he wouldn't let me sacrifice myself for him. When his soul was taken, Dartz's control over me broke and I vowed to get revenge. When I went to confront Dartz, Raphael confronted me and beat me, thus I lost my own soul.

When it all was wrapped up, I left my Cyber Harpie Lady card with Valon, as a bit of a promise to return to him and also a message to him, for him to find me when he was ready. But I knew that first I would have to find myself again first and repair what had been broken. So I set off with my motorbike…

One year, four months, and twenty-two days after I set out, I woke in my small hotel room on edge. Something felt different. A distantly familiar smell reached my nose…leather and motorbike oil. A bolt ran through me as I remembered where I knew it from.

Valon. This was a smell that always accompanied him. A feeling I wasn't used to—like my heart was doing cartwheels—rose inside me. It was then that I noticed something in my hand: a duelling card.

It was Psychic Armor Head. Somehow Valon had found me and let me know he was ready. Brushing my blonde hair back, I pressed my lips to the card.

"I'll find you, Valon." I whispered, putting the card with my deck.

I got ready speedily and when I got to my bike outside, I saw another of his cards there. I put it with the other before heading to the quiet ocean-side town I'd last seen him at, it was a long way and a long journey, taking the day to get to the house I'd left him in. As soon as I parked I leapt off and went inside, hoping, no, _needing_ to see him.

I forced myself to walk calmly; if I wasn't he'd no doubt tease me. There was no sign of him, but in his room, right where I'd left my own card, was another of his. I guessed it was his way of telling me I was close.

I paused and smiled, closing my eyes and breathing in his smell which lingered. It may have been weird, but after not seeing him for so long, anything was welcome. I wandered out onto the balcony; the sun was setting and leaving an orange sky. Movement caught my eye and I saw a figure on the beach with what seemed to be wild, unruly hair.

My heart did those acrobatics again as I remembered Valon's untameable hair. I climbed down the ladder that was against the balcony, managing not to get splinters in my hands. At the path to the beach I kicked off my boots and continued barefoot.

I slid and skidded on the golden grains and my hair tossed around my face, not that I cared. When I got down there, the figure had disappeared but a card lay on the sand. It was my Cyber Harpie Lady which I picked up. I saw a pair of footprints right by it, heading away from me and my eyes followed them to a sandy little point of land where the figure now stood, looking into the sunset.

My feet took me over, though a hint of nerves fluttered in my stomach. As I got close, in speaking distance, I broke the near-silence that was only filled with the sound of the ocean.

"Valon."

He turned and his brown eyes landed upon me. I couldn't help but hesitate as he gazed at me, his expression blank. "Mai."

It was so nice to hear his Australian accent; I had missed it so much. I walked closer, but kept my distance. "I'm unbelievably happy to see you…but you don't seem so happy to see me."

"I saw you with Wheeler."

Joey. One of the last things I did was see him, to tell him I loved him, but only as a friend. "I was with him. I had to tell him the truth, that I don't return his feelings."

As I gazed steadily into his eyes I saw something a bit like hope. "Who do you have feelings for?" He asked.

"The same person I have since I was under Dartz's control…" I trailed off, scared of saying it, scared of rejection. But I knew I had to, even if he no longer had feelings for me. "You."

When he stayed silent I drooped, disappointed, and turned to go. I'd just taken a step when a hand rested on my shoulder. "Where are you going?"

I was about to explain when he turned me to face him and I saw his blank face gone and a sweet smile in its place. His brown eyes were filled with love and joy. I let myself smile back as he slid his arms around me and crushed me to him. My hands slid around his neck instinctively.

When my lips turned upwards to find his, I found his lips waiting for mine. As our lips met, my eyes shut and I let him take control of the uncontrollable woman, knowing he'd do me no wrong.

When our lips parted so we could breathe and gaze at each other I decided to say it.

"I love you."

The warmth in his eyes was incomparable to anything else I'd ever seen or felt. "I love you too."

_"God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you." Bless the Broken Road – Rascal Flatts._


End file.
